in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: In the Shadow of an Aurora
Plot Aurora Blue, a 19 year old girl from New York, has her life completely changed after an encounter with an ancient manuscript that leaves her heart glowing purple. Unable to return to school due to her condition, Aurora and her parents meet the mysterious Miss Anderson, who promises to help cure Aurora's condition, on one condition. Cast (Note: Most of these characters haven't even appeared yet.) ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. * Aurora Blue ♠ * Miss Anderson♠ * Mrs. Blue ♠ * Mr. Blue ♠ * Ibis ♠ * Viviane ♠ * Vortigon ♠ * Ambrosio ♦ Story 8:30 AM. New York. 19-year old Aurora Blue wakes up suddenly to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. She can recognize her mother and father's voices, but she can also hear another voice; it was female, modulated but honeyed. '' ''As Aurora gets up, she notices her heart has began glowing purple again, the reason for much of the distress in recent days. She brushes her teeth quickly, and after combing her hair, she heads downstairs. Downstairs, she walks into the living, where her dad and stepmom are talking with a woman a bit older than her stepmom. Her shoulder-length hair was a light brown, almost converging on blonde, and wavy. She wore a pallid grey jacket over a white shirt, with contrasting grey trousers. Around her neck was a small necklace with a blood-red jewel in it’s centre. *'Mrs. Blue:' Hi, sweetie. *'Aurora:' Rachel, who's this? *'Mrs. Blue:' Oh, this is- *'Miss Anderson:' I prefer Miss Anderson. Or just Anderson. You’re parents called me to help deal with your...problem. *'Aurora:' Ummm, okay. *'Miss Anderson:' Once you finish breakfast, I'd like to talk to you in private. Is that okay? *'Aurora:' Y-yeah, sure. *'Miss Anderson:' Great! So, where would you like to discuss then? (Aurora is handed a cup of coffee by her mom) *'Aurora:' H-how about my room? After a relatively chatty breakfast, Aurora and Anderson step into Aurora's room. *'Miss Anderson:' This is your room? *'Aurora:' Y-yes. *'Miss Anderson:' A bit too messy for my liking, it'll do. she sits herself down in Aurora's desk. *'Aurora:' W-what do you want? *'Miss Anderson:' So, you are Aurora Blue, yes? Born May 21st 2000. 19 years old. Excellent results in your SATs and GCSEs, too. I like a smart person. *'Aurora:' How did you- *'Miss Anderson:' Don’t worry, your parents didn’t tell you this. Now then, let’s actually discuss what we’re here for, shall we? Your heart, how did it happen? Aurora pauses to think about it. *'Aurora:' It was a few days ago. Friday, maybe. I was in the local library, and I was looking at some books. Then I saw this one book, it was in the children’s section, yet it stood out from the others. *'Miss Anderson:' What did the book look like? *'Aurora:' It was brown and dusty, it was covered in lots of weird symbols. There was this one on the front that was a bit larger than the others. It sorta looked like an eye, too. When I took the book out, the symbols began to glow purple and there was this splitting pain in my heart area, like a heart attack. Then it began to violently glow for a few minutes or something before I dropped it in fear. That seemed to stop it from glowing, but that’s when I noticed my heart was glowing purple. Anderson goes quiet for a few seconds. *'Miss Anderson:' Tell me, what do you believe it is? Aurora is semi-confused by Anderson's question. *'Aurora:' I...I don't know. I never really believed in ghosts and whatnot, but this, (she felt her chest), I don’t know how else to explain this. *'Miss Anderson:' You think it's supernatural? *'Aurora:' Y-yes, it has to be. Anderson got up from her seat and sat herself next to Aurora, kneeling closer to her ear. *'Miss Anderson:' Listen, I cannot cure this myself. However, I do have many associates who may be able to help you. However, you will have to come with me then. You do not have to do this, however, the heart will slowly kill over the next few years, so unless you want my help, you will have a very short life ahead of you. *'Aurora:' I don’t want to have to dropout of school, but I don’t want to die as well. *'Miss Anderson:' Death may not be a debate, but avoiding it is. Now, lets go discuss this with your parents, shall we? The two of them exit Aurora's room and walk back to the table where Mr. and Mrs. Blue are waiting. *'Mrs. Blue:' So? *'Miss Anderson:' I’ve discussed the situation with Aurora, although you may not like it. Anderson pauses for a moment. *'Miss Anderson:'I cannot cure this myself. However, I have a number of associates who may be able to help her. However, the girl must come with me. Mrs. Blue seems distressed by this. *'Mrs. Blue:' Why can’t you just give us their address, and we’ll take her to them? *'Miss Anderson:' My associates are rather secretive. They will not talk with anyone else apart from me. *'Mr. Blue:' But what if...we don’t do this? *'Miss Anderson:' Well, your stepdaughter will slowly disintegrate over the next. . .few years, and that's if we're lucky, as the heart slowly corrupts the rest of the body. Either that or your daughter gets locked up in Area 51, who knows? *'Mrs. Blue:' Oh my... She takes a moment to calm down. *'Mrs. Blue:' Can the three of us discuss this in private? *'Miss Anderson:' (she nods) I'll just be in the kitchen when you're done. Anderson wanders off into the kitchen as the family descends into private talk. *'Mrs. Blue:' I don’t want that woman taking her there. *'Mr. Blue:' Rachel, we have no choice in this, it’s either trust her or she’ll die! The two parents bicker for a while. *'Aurora:' I've...already made my decision. *'Mrs. Blue:' What? *'Aurora:' I have agreed to go with her. *'Mrs. Blue:' You can’t just- Mr. Blue cuts her off. *'Mr. Blue:' We can’t keep treating her like she’s still a child, Rachel. If that’s the decision she’s decided to make, we have to respect that decision. Mrs. Blue attempts to say something, before hushing herself. *'Mrs. Blue:' I guess you're right, then. *'Miss Anderson:' Shame. They turn around to see Anderson watching patiently. *'Miss Anderson:' I was expecting a better performance from Eris, but ah well. *'Mr. Blue:' Have you been listening the entire time? *'Miss Anderson:' That’s not important, what matters is that Aurora has made her decision. Now, if you may? Aurora gets up from her seat. Her stepmother hugs her and reminds her to take her phone with her. *'Mrs. Blue:' Anderson? *'Miss Anderson:' Yes? *'Mrs. Blue:' You will keep her safe, right? *'Miss Anderson:' ...Of course. The two of them step out the door, Anderson makes sure to close the door behind them. *'Miss Anderson:' She seems overprotective. *'Aurora:' I know. Sometimes it gets on my nerves. *'Miss Anderson: You know she means well. *'Aurora:' I know, but sometimes...I think it’s too much. ''As they step onto the pavement, Aurora turns to face Anderson. *'Aurora:' How will we get there? *'Miss Anderson:' Well, I came here by taxi, so... *'Aurora:' Oh. I'm sure They wont mind if I use my car. The two get into Aurora's car, a slightly worn out SUV. They put their seatbelts on, and Aurora turns on the car's GPS. *'Aurora:' Where are we heading? *'Anderson:' Cairo, Illinois. I have friends you might like to talk to. Aurora begins to slowly put the directions into the GPS. Once she does that, she starts the car up and they head onto the road. 15 hours pass, and the car finally arrives in Cairo, Illinois just before midnight. Aurora is incredibly tired from being awake the whole time, and Anderson has fallen into deep sleep. They pull up in front of what appears to be a funeral parlor. In front of the door are two huge white statues. One statue resembles a person with the head of a long-necked bird. The other resembles a regular woman, but what looks like a miniature throne on her head. *'Aurora:' Uhhh...You awake? *'Anderson:' Oh good, are we here yet? The two of them got out of the car, and approached the building. Aurora took a moment to admire the huge statues, before noticing that her heart had begun to glow more intensely. Anderson knocks on the door. After a moment, the door opens. A dark-skinned man wearing a pair of glasses and a nightgown is at the other end. *'???:' Anderson, good to see you. *'Anderson:' Hey Ibis. Uhhh...Have I woken the two of you up? *'Ibis:' No, I've been awake for the past hour or so waiting for you. Vivianne is the one that's asleep. He looks over Anderson's shoulder and sees Aurora. Aurora gives a small wave. *'Ibis:' I see you've found the girl. *'Anderson:' Obviously I did. Aurora stands next to Anderson. *'Ibis:' Well, it's a bit late now to start the checkup, so I'm happy for the two of you to stay here. If you would like, of course. *'Miss Anderson:' That's nice of you. I'll take the spare bed. Sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. *'Aurora:' Oh, okay. Ibis escorts Aurora to the couch as Anderson heads to the spare room. *'Ibis:' I'm afraid this is were you'll have to be sleeping for the time being. *'Aurora:' It's fine. The next morning, after an uncomfortable sleep on the couch, Aurora awakens lying on what feels like an operating table. As she tilts her head, she can see Ibis, Anderson and another woman leaning over her, Ibis holding several surgical tools as well as a huge hole in her chest. She can faintly see her heart glowing from her perspective. * Ibis: Hello Miss Blue. You happened to oversleep last night. *'Aurora:' WHAT TH- Anderson quickly covers her mouth. *'Miss Anderson:' Hey hey hey, calm down. We're not stealing your organs or anything. *'Ibis:' We're just performing a little operation on you to check on your heart. Aurora's panicking begins to slow down, and Anderson takes her hand off her mouth. Soon Aurora realizes something. *'Aurora:' Wait, how am I still awake? Shouldn't I be dead, or at the very least...dying? ''She then notices the other woman creating a sort of bluish dust over her, stopping her from bleeding out. *'Aurora:' Wait, is that...? *'Ibis:' Magic? Yes. *'???:' Impressed? *'Aurora:' Yeah! I'd heard rumors of people being able to use it...but Dad always said it was just a lot of mumbo jumbo. *'???:' Well, I guess you've seen it first hand now. *'Aurora:' Who are you? *'Mr. Ibis:' This is Vivianne. She's my assistant here. ''Vivianne glares at him. *'Mr. Ibis:' I mean... acquaintance. They finally open up Aurora's chest, and with Viviane's magic keeping her alive, Aurora can see all the organs dutifully doing their job, including her sinister purple heart. Mr. Ibis, wearing a pair of surgical gloves, reaches out to touch her exposed heart. As his hand draws nearer to it, the heart begins to increase in luminosity, as if it was almost afraid of him. He begins to separate her heart from the rest of the body. Soon he attempts to remove the heart itself. The heart releases a loud flash upon being touched, burning Ibis' hand. *'Ibis:' Ahhh, son of a gun. *'Miss Anderson:' Yep, it hates you. *'Ibis:' I think that'll be enough for today. Viviane, if you may. As Viviane begins to heal Aurora, the opening begins to close up, Ibis tells the story of how Theseus and Pirithous went down to the underworld to kidnap Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, but Hades tricked them into sitting at his table, before binding them to their seats with snakes. *'Aurora:' Is there...a morale to the story? *'Viviane:' Hubris is bad? *'Miss Anderson:' What? Hell no! Everyone stares at Anderson. *'Miss Anderson:' I mean...Yeah, hubris is bad, but on the bright side, we get loads of stories like these. The hole mends up, completely sealing the organs up. As Aurora gets up from the operating table, she feels a bit...weird. *'Aurora:' S-so? *'Miss Anderson:' So far we can't make any reasonable conclusions. *'Ibis:' If you may, Miss Blue... *'Aurora:' It's Aurora. *'Mr. Ibis:' Well, if you may, Aurora, could you step out of the room for a moment? ''Aurora politely steps out of the room. After a few minutes, she gets curious and sneaks up behind the door, where she can hear the three of them talking. *'Miss Anderson:' It has to be him. *'Ibis:' You are making a broad assumption, Anderson. *'Viviane:' I'm siding with Ibis. You don't know that at all. *'Miss Anderson:' Listen, I recognize his doing anywhere; I can sense the darkness in her heart. *'Viviane:' How do we not know it could be any of the other chaos gods? *'Miss Anderson:' Really, REALLY? Anderson's voice shook the house, nearly knocking Aurora of her feet. *'Ibis:' Anderson, please. You have every reason to assume it's him, I know your judgment very well, but unless there is absolute evidence to prove it, I have to examine all the options. Perhaps, what if this is something...new? *'Viviane:' Ibis...you can't be thinking what I'm thinking, are you? *'Mr. Ibis:' We have to consider all the options. *'Miss Anderson:' Extra-universal entities don't operate like this. Remember those humaninals? They got here just fine, didn't they? *'Ibis:' But that's just it. By entering from the outside they are subjugate to this universe's laws. But...if you are being guided by an inside source from within this universe...Theoretically you could enter this universe and be utterly intangible. *'Miss Anderson:' True invincibility. *'Viviane:' So...you think...the girl is some sort of...reality anchor for whatever wants to get into our world? So then why not just kill her? *'Miss Anderson:' What? Ibis and Viviane stare at Anderson. *'Miss Anderson:' We can't just go and kill her and then tell her parents "Hi there, your daughter isn't coming home because I stabbed her through her glowing heart with a spear to stop an eldritch abomination to enter our universe!" *'Ibis:' It may be the best choice of action, if my theory proves correct. *'Miss Anderson:' No. Just like with my theory, we don't know that at all. We're just blindly guessing. *'Viviane:' Fine! Lets go through our options again. Ibis takes out a slick black Ipad and turns it on. On the screen, it displays a number of folders. Each folder is labeled with a different god designation, such as DEUS THOTH, DEUS ERIS and DEUS PALUTENA. *'Viviane:' Lets have a look then. She opens the folder labeled DEUS ERIS. *'Viviane:' Eris. Held in a pysch ward since 2009. Mental state has deteriorated in recent times. She clicks on a recording of a young woman with long grey uncombed hair, with a mad look in her eyes strapped to a board in a white room while laughing manically. * '''Viviane:' While possible, it's unlikely it would've happened here. Eris is held in Florida, which is right on the other end of the states. Now then, Set. * Miss Anderson: No wonder so much crazy stuff happens down there. She exits Eris' folder and hovers the mouse over the folder titled DEUS SET. *'Viviane:' Set was last seen before the San Fransisco Earthquake. Hasn't been seen since. *'Mr. Ibis:' I do wonder what happened to him. Viviane then goes to the folder reading DEUS GALAXIMUS. Isis then opens the folder and clicks on a picture showing an blurry picture of a orange-haired inkling attacking a group of individuals. *'Miss Anderson:' Is that...? *'Viviane:' Galaximus, formerly known as Sheila. I like to call her the Planet Eater. An inkling that, through various supernatural and anomalous means, ascended to a godlike status. Notable feats include Inkopolis' destruction as well as consuming a vast number of planets throughout the Milky Way. Viviane then opens up a video file, showing Galaximus smashing through Inkopolis in a Godzilla like style. As several fight jets fire a round of missiles at her, her tentacles rear up and block the incoming explosions. *'Ibis:' Galaximus loves making an entrance, so it's very unlikely she would cause a scene with something as subtle as what we're dealing with. *'Miss Anderson:' Uh huh. Viviane exits Galaximus' folder and scrolls down a bit, and clicks on the folder reading DEUS VORTIGON. This folder is empty, except for a small video clip. *'Miss Anderson:' Hey, hold on, when was that there? Anderson clicks on the video. The video of a news feed, detailing an incident when a faulty power line triggered a large explosion, killing several archaeologists. A orange fireball is seen jettisoning from the explosion before detouring off and flying into the atmosphere. *'Miss Anderson:' You think that's...? *'Ibis:' It's possible. As they discuss, Aurora reels in the information she's heard. Gods? Reality anchors? Extrauniversal...stuff? As she listens the three of them go quiet. Realizing that they might know she's listening, she quietly walks to her seat before suddenly... *'Miss Anderson:' So, what did you hear? Aurora freezes still. *'Aurora:' I-I didn't hear anything... *'Miss Anderson:' Don't try it Aurora, what did you hear? *'Aurora:' J-just...stuff about...killing me or s-something... *'Miss Anderson:' Of course you hear the bad stuff. Well, Viviane is preparing lunch, so we'll discuss this later. Later, Ibis, Anderson and Aurora are silently sitting at a table while Viviane cooks. *'Mr. Ibis:' So? *'Miss Anderson:' Well...The girl heard our conversation, so I think we should break it to her. *'Mr. Ibis:' If you wish... *'Miss Anderson:' Gods exist, Aurora Blue. They live among humanity and they look like regular people. Many live here in America, drawn to the West's power. *'Aurora:' So gods are real? Which ones? *'Anderson:' Various ones. The Greeks, the Norse, Those crazy Aztec gods, are all real and living here on earth. And their are others, too. God-like entities not worshipped by people. *'Aurora:' Like Galaximus. *'Mr. Ibis:' Me and Viviane here spend our time researching on these deities, gathering knowledge on them and there whereabouts. *'Aurora:' Woah... So you think this... She taps her chest where her glowing heart is. *'Aurora:' So is from a g-god? *'Mr. Ibis:' It's...a likely solution, to say the least. *'Aurora:' Can you take a picture of me and Anderson? *'Miss Anderson:' Huh? *'Aurora:' I kinda wanna... you know... I like taking pictures of stuff. *'Miss Anderson:' You know, why not? The two pose with a smile and Ibis takes a picture with Aurora's phone. *'Miss Anderson:' Hey, do you mind if I print it out? *'Aurora:' O-oh, okay...? Viviane finishes up cooking and the four of them eat quietly. Aurora goes back onto her phone as she eats. *'Miss Anderson:' If you're texting your friends about us, don't call us weird, alright? Viviane's the weird one. *'Viviane:' Huh? At least I didn't... Whatever. Later, the four of them are in the living room. Anderson and Aurora are sitting on the couch as Ibis performs work on a recently deceased body. This is a funeral parlor remember? *'Mr. Ibis:' I have a question for you, Aurora. Aurora looks up from her phone. *'Mr. Ibis:' You are fine living under the same roof as the dead? *'Aurora:' Y-yes...as long as they stay that way. *'Mr. Ibis:' Don't worry, they will. Viviane is watching a video on the Ipad when Aurora asks... *'Aurora:' Is...Jesus real? ''Awkward silence. *'Miss Anderson:' What? It's a perfectly legitimate question. I'm kind of wondering what he's up to. *'Viviane:' I think he's a taxi driver or something? I can't remember. *'Mr. Ibis:' Moving on. As the day goes by, Ibis tours Aurora around the complex. As they are touring the small library, a question comes into her mind. *'Aurora:' Why do you research these gods? Ibis stops to think on this. *'Mr. Ibis:'... I suppose I've always found an interest in collecting information. As a child, I didn't have many friends, so I tended to spend my time collecting pebbles of different shapes. I suppose this whole god-thing peaked my interests after the Inkopolis attacks. *'Aurora:' Yeah...I saw the videos of it. Aurora remembered the incident from about two years ago. Over a million killed and thousands forced to flee. It was the first of a string of attacks by the Inkling known as Galaximus which would decimate the Inkling race. Mr. Ibis takes out the Theogony and the Poetic Edda and hands them to Aurora. *'Mr. Ibis:' These two will prove to be useful. *'Aurora:' Oh-okay, thanks. The rest of the day passes by relatively quickly. After dinner, Aurora sits at a black chair on her phone while the others discuss in private. Soon she hears the faint humming of an engine from outside. At first, she thinks nothing of it. After a while, it gets really irritating. She quietly tiptoes towards the entrance, she looks out of the window and sees a black object hovering at least a few feet above the ground. Various purple lights glowed from various parts of the ship. Several tractor beams beamed down onto the ground groups of strange creatures. *'Aurora:' What the- The creatures look to her direction. Aurora quickly ducks out of the way so they don't see her. She then scrambles to her feet and still carrying the Theogeny and runs through the building looking for the three of them. *'Aurora:' Anderson! Anderson! Anderson emerges from a door along with Ibis and Isis. *'Miss Anderson:' What is it? *'Aurora:' T-There's a...spaceship t-thing outside the house...l-lots of aliens... *'Viviane:' Woah, woah, woah, just calm and say it slowly, okay? *'Aurora:' Okay, okay, okay... She slowly calms down. *'Aurora:' There's a space ship outside...It was beaming lots of...creature things. Ibis and Anderson look at each other. *'Miss Anderson:' What did they...look like? *'Aurora:' They look like... little fiery men I guess. *'Mr. Ibis:' Minigons. Anderson curses under her breath. *'Miss Anderson:' Great, it's him. He's either after the girl or here to kill us all. She turns to face Ibis and Viviane. *'Miss Anderson:' Protect Aurora, I'll deal with them. *'Viviane:' Shouldn't I fight with you? *'Miss Anderson:' You'll need to help Ibis fend them off! *'Aurora:' Wait, how is she gonna fight them all off! *'Ibis:' Just watch. The four of them head out the entrance of the building and step out onto the front porch. The Minigons all stare at them. *'???:' Kill them. *'Athena:' Yep, that's definitely him. The Minigons all draw their weapons. Anderson then takes out two smallish swords from her pocket. She then begins to glow brightly and transitions into a new form. Now, instead of downing her typical grey blazer, she is now wearing a clean white dress. On her head, an ancient Greek helmet sits upon her head, not exactly covering her entire head, but sitting comfortably on her head. *'Aurora:' What the...? *'Mr. Ibis:' Recognise her? A gust of wind flips the pages of the Theogeny, to a page showing a picture of Athena emerging from Zeus' head. As Aurora notices this, she looks out to see the minigon army charge towards Anderson. *'Aurora:' Wait a minute...You're not telling me... *'Mr. Ibis:' Deus Athena. Or, more simply... *'Aurora: Athena. *'Aurora:' So...who are you two? *'Mr. Ibis and Viviane:' We may be a bit more vague to you, but we are... Ibis' head glows green and vanishes. From where his head was, the head of an Ibis emerges from it and lets out a shrill cry as his suit changes into a golden dress. It then turns to Aurora and smiles. *'Mr. Ibis:' Thoth, Viviane then flashes a bright blue, and reverts to her divine form, wearing a multi-coloured dress and a golden orb on her head.'' *'''Viviane: And Isis! Now can I kick some butt? *'Thoth:' ...Yes. I can watch over the girl. Isis charges into the swarm of Minigons, releasing a blue blast of energy that vaporizes several of them and knocks many of them back. As she begins to fight along with Anderson, firing off blasts of blue energy, a couple of Minigons stray away from the swarm and charge towards Ibis and Aurora. *'Aurora:' Uhh, Ibis? *'Thoth:' Don't worry, I have this under control. Thoth lashes his beak out at one of the Minigons like a cobra, grabbing the creature in his beak and slings him at three other Minigons, knocking them over. *'Aurora:' Jesus! As Athena and Isis continue to fight, they slowly whittle down the Minigon's numbers. *'Athena:' God I miss this sensation! *'Isis:' The feeling of being a god again? *'Athena:' Absolutely! *'Isis:' Once we get rid off these bugs, I want to know who's in that ship. *'Athena:' Hey, looks like reinforcements are coming in. A tractor beam beams down upon the battlefield. But instead of reinforcements stepping out, a single figure emerges from the purple light. Entirely consumed in black flames and decked out in golden armor. His eyes are pure white, except his right eye possessing a thin red slit for a pupil. He smiles malevolently. *'Athena:' Oh sh... *'???:' Missed me, Athena? *'Athena:' The only I've missed about you was how easy your face was to wallop, Vortigon *'Vortigon:' Your wit isn't going to save you. Plus, do you like my new ship? *'Miss Anderson:' That new ship? *'Vortigon:' That new ship. Figured out how to mold my dark energy into solid shapes, and boom! Best ship in the universe! Perfectly adept at kicking butt, I call it...The Eradicator! *'Athena:' Impressive...I guess? *'Vortigon:' Is that it? This is a masterpiece! Uhh...Where was I? Oh yes...give me the girl. *'Isis:' Come again? *'Vortigon:' I said... GIVE ME THE GIRL! He unsheathes his blade, it erupts into flames with smoldering intensity. Athena readies her two blades and Isis charges up an energy blast. *'Athena:' Why do you even need her? *'Vortigon:' That's not your business. It's nobody's business but mine! *'Athena:' Is it now? *'Vortigon:' YES! Isis gets tired of the conversation and shoots a beam of energy at Vortigon. With lightning speed, he blocks the beam with his blade, causing it to split of into several smaller beams. Eventually, Vortigon is able to refract the beam back at Isis, knocking her into her statue and causing it to collapse in on her. Athena lunges at him and attempts to stab his shoulder, but he side steps out of the way, grabs her arm and throws her into Thoth and Aurora, knocking all three of them over. *'Vortigon:' Really? Don't you know I'm a master fighter? Isis emerges from the rubble, and sprouts a pair of wings and flies towards Vortigon, who lashes out several flaming whips which ensnares around her wings. He then slams her on the ground and flings her into the wall. Thoth too gets up and lets out a shrill cry at Vortigon, but Vortigon Fires a stream of fire at him, sending him flying through the building in a small explosion. *'Athena:' THOTH! She turns to face Vortigon. She charges at him, and their blades clash. The two engage in battle, Anderson moving gracefully like a ballerina, while Vortigon stays put, occasionally parrying Athena's strikes. *'Athena:' You fight exactly like Ares, you know! *'Vortigon:' I have trained well under him. I was his star pupil, you know! As they fight, however, Athena's attention is completely on Vortigon, and Aurora, the prime target of the day, is unguarded. Some of the remaining Minigons see this, and surround Aurora. One grabs her by the arm, while another trips her up and pins her to the ground. Aurora struggles, but the fact they're made of living fire is difficult to deal with. *'Aurora:' HELP! Athena turns to see Aurora being pinned by the Minigons. This momentary distraction allows Vortigon to deal a devastating kick to Athena's chest, sending her into the wall. Vortigon Then floats over to where the injured Athena lays. He grabs her tightly by the neck, and he lifts her and himself high up into the sky. They fly up high above the earth, where they can see the entire American Continent from up there. Vortigon smiles at Athena. *'Vortigon:' Isn't the view beautiful? All of this, this little blue planet, created you, me and the other gods, and all the chaos that exists on it's surface. A pale blue dot in the vast void of space. And once I secure the girl, you'll never have to worry about this again, cause you'll be very dead. *'Athena:' You... don't... know... what... the... girl's... purpose... is... *'Vortigon:' That's where you’re wrong, for once. I do know what she is. There's an interdimensional bounty placed on her head. This specific Aurora Blue. Every villain around the block will be after here. You wouldn't be able to protect her forever, I'm afraid. Vortigon squeezes Athena's neck, a sick snap is heard, and Athena goes limp and lifeless. *'Vortigon:' Just in case you were hearing this, I never liked you. He hurls the lifeless Athena through the atmosphere, before flying down to the immobilized Aurora. *'Vortigon:' Take her onto the ship, and tell General Ambrosio to power up the warp drive. The Minigons carry Aurora to below the Eradicator, where one of the tractor beams beam them up. Vortigon steps below the tractor, and before he is beamed up, he observes the funeral parlor. *'Vortigon:' Should I burn it down? Nah, don't got no time. Hey, will you BEAM ME UP ALREADY? The beam appears and Vortigon is taken up onto the ship. As it prepares to fly away, Isis finally gets up from the rubble and flies toward the Eradicator. The Eradicator's turrets begins to fire at Isis. She manages to dodge a few, before being hit by one and send her crashing down. *'???:' Prepare the Warp drive! The Eradicator's engine charge up, and the ship disappears, leaving a purple trail that quickly dissolves. AN HOUR LATER. Thoth and Isis, both injured greatly and back as Ibis and Viviane, stare at the screen. On the screen shows what appears to be the flight travel of an object. *'Viviane:' Where does she appear to be heading? *'Ibis:' Judging by her trajectory pattern, she will likely land in...Oh no... *'Viviane:' What is it? *'Ibis:' She's passing through some sort of dimensional anomaly... *'Viviane:' Dimensional anomaly... Which one? *'Ibis:' It looks like... He analyses the anomaly. *'Ibis:' Dimensional Anomaly 14, the Locked Rooms. Cut back to the Eradicator. Vortigon is standing in the main space of the Eradicator. A minigon much larger than the others wearing bronze armor stands next to him. '' *'Vortigon:' Ambrosio? *'Ambrosio:' Yes, my master? *'Vortigon:' How do we know Bird beak and his friend won't come after the ship? You know very well they have eyes everywhere. *'Ambrosio:' Well, you know what they say, you can't track someone if they're in another dimension. ''Vortigon smiles. *'Vortigon:' I like your thinking, Ambrosio. Which one? *'Ambrosio:' Good question. Get me the multiverse chart. Ambrosio signals to one of the Minigons. Who shows a holographic chart of the multiverse. *'Vortigon:' Just like a tree. No wonder the ancients called It the Tree of Creation. *'Ambrosio:' This branch of pocket universes is called the Locked Rooms. They're all connected by passageways between one another. This universe happens to have an anomaly which will take us to these rooms. *'Vortigon:' Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go world jumping! (END) Category:Stories Category:Private stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos